drachenfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Sceada
thumb|Schnappender Sceada Sceada (en. Drake) ist ein Kreaturen-Typ aus dem Kartenspiel Magic: The Gathering. Sie sind nahe mit den Drachen verwandt, haben jedoch einige Unterschiede. __KEIN_INHALTSVERZEICHNIS__ Allgemein thumb|Himmelblauer Lindwurm Im Gegensatz zu Drachen, welche zivilisiert und meist intelligenter als Menschen sind, haben Sceada nur ungefähr die Intelligenz eines Hundes. Sie werden gerne von Magiern als Vertraute genutzt, können aber unter Umständen schwer zu zähmen seinMagic the Gathering: Drakes and Dragons, Wurms and Worms. Die meisten Sceada haben den Körperbau typischer Wyvern, jedoch wird die Bezeichnung "Wyvern" in Magic nur für wenige Ausnahmen verwendet. So heißt z.B. der Himmelblaue Lindwurm in der englischen Version "Cerulean Wyvern". Es gab auch einmal den Kreaturentyp "Wyvern", der jedoch nur für den Fackelsceada und den Himmelblauen Lindwurm verwendet wurde. In neuren Releases gehört der Fackelsceada dem Sceada-Typ an. Obwohl Sceada offiziell nur ein Beinpaar und ein Flügelpaar haben, gibt es ein paar Ausnahmen, wie z.B. den Windsceada oder Teferis Sceada. Die meisten solchen Designs stammen aus älteren ReleasesMagic the Gathering: Drakes and Dragons, Wurms and Worms. Die meisten Sceada gehören der blauen Mana-Farbe anMagic the Gathering: Drakes and Dragons, Wurms and Worms. Sie sind verletzlich gegenüber AetherstrudelnHow to Design a Specter and More!Drakes vs. the Aether. Arten von Sceada Auf den verschiedenen Ebenen des Multiversums leben sehr unterschiedliche Arten von Sceada. Amonkhet thumb|Angler-SceadaSceada von Amonkhet werden von glänzenden Objekten angezogen, weshalb sie sich um Naktamun, den Luxa-Fluss und die Lazotep-Minen sammeln. Obwohl sie weniger aggressiv sind als Drachen, können sie dennoch gefährlich werden. Trotzdem akzeptieren die Bewohner von Naktamun sie als normalen Bestandteil des Lebens. Manche glauben, dass bestimmte Sceada, z.B. der Rätselhafte Sceada, Lieblinge der Götter sindJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Amonkhet, Wizards of the Coast. Laut dem Dungeons & Dragons Kampagnensetting Plane Shift: Amonkhet haben kleine Sceada die gleichen Werte wie ein Pteranodon, größere in etwa wie ein RiesenadlerJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Amonkhet, Wizards of the Coast. Bekannte Sceada-Arten von Amonkhet: *Rätselhafter Sceada *Angler-Sceada Dominaria thumb|Teferis SceadaAuf Dominaria leben Sceada überwiegend um Jamuraa und Shiv. Es gibt folgende Arten: *Dornenschwanzsceada von Jamuraa haben die Fähigkeit, Magie zu neutralisieren. *Teferis Sceada wurden von Teferi erschaffen, als er in der Akademie von Tolaria studierte. Barrin nutzte sie bei der Verteidigung der Universität gegen Kerrick. Leider neigten Teferis Sceada dazu, direkt nach der Beschwörung in den Zeitstrom zu verschwinden. *Azurblaue Sceada greifen oft Schiffe an, jedoch konnte mindestens einer davon von Hakim dem Erzähler gezähmt werden. *Entlang der Küste von Shiv sollen feuerspeiende Sceada leben, die von der Bevölkerung respektiert werdenJames Wyatt (2019), The Art of Magic: The Gathering - Dominaria, Wizards of the Coast, ISBN 1974700738. Innistrad Entlang der Küste von Nefalia leben die Nefälischen Mondsceadas. Flicker nutzen die Leichen dieser Kreaturen um untote Sceadas wie den Zusammengenähten Sceada oder den Hautfetzen-Sceada zu erschaffen. Kaladesh [[Datei:Herunterholen_Magic_the_Gathering.png|thumb|Ein Sceada von Kaladesh auf der Karte Herunterholen]] Auf Kaladesh leben Sceada üblicherweise in der Aethersphäre, wo sie auf den Winden gleiten. Nur selten fliegen sie zur Erde hinabJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Kaladesh, Wizards of the Coast. Die bekannteste Art ist der Windsceada. Als soziale Tiere sammeln sie sich in Schwärmen die bis zu einem Duzend Mitglieder haben können. Die Schwärme sind sehr territorial und greifen sogar Luftschiffe an, wenn sie provoziert werdenJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Kaladesh, Wizards of the Coast. Sie jagen hauptsächlich Vögel, landen aber auch auf den Körpern von Walen und Leviathanen, wo sie Parasiten herunterpicken. Jedoch gehören Sceada auch zur Beute der Leviathane, weshalb sie dabei vorsichtig sein müssenJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Kaladesh, Wizards of the Coast. Nach Dungeons & Dragons Regeln haben eher kleinere Sceada auf Kaladesh ähnliche Werte wie ein Pteranodon, größere wie ein RiesenadlerJames Wyatt (2017), Plane Shift: Kaladesh, Wizards of the Coast. Mirrodin thumb|SerumabkratzerAuf Mirrodin lebten Sceada in der Quecksilber-See und den Ländern darum. Wie alle Wildtiere Mirrodins wurden sie von Memnarch dorthin gebracht und entwickelten später metallische Körperteile, wie z.B. die Schuppen des Chromschuppen-Sceada. Die Vedalken domestizierten die Lumengrid Sceadas, um ihre Hauptstadt Lumengrid zu schützen. Viele Sceada wurden Opfer der Korruption durch das Neue Phyrexia. So entstanden z.B. die Serumabkratzer oder die Überwacher der Spitzen. Ravnica thumb|Vertrauter SceadaIn der riesigen Stadt Ravnica leben verschiedene Sceada-Arten wie der Fackelsceada oder der Vertraute Sceada. Wenn sie sich für ihre herbstliche Wanderung vorbereiten werden sie besonders aggressiv und jagen von morgens bis abends nach Beute. Die Gilden Dimir und Izzet nutzen die Sceada für ihre Zwecke. Die Gruul-Gilde jagte einst Sceadas, um damit anzugeben. Die Simic-Gilde erschuf die Blattflügelsceada und die Sceadaschwingen-Krasis. Letztere sind Hybride aus Sceadas und Echsen. Shandalar Auf Shandalar leben große Schwärme von amphibischen Sceadas an den Küsten. Die Sceada des Kapsho-Meeres haben sich mit dem Magier Talrand gegen die Drachen verbündet, die das Meer einst tyrannisierten. Talrad schützt sie vor den Drachen, dafür dienen sie ihmKen Troop (2012), Talrand, the Sky Summoner, Wizards of the Coast. Zendikar thumb|Sceada des ChampionsAuf Zendikar leben Sceadar überwiegend in der Luft und manche betreten niemals den Boden. Einige bodenbewohnende Arten wurden jedoch domestiziert, z.B. der Sceada des Champions. Weitere Sceada leben in Akoum, wo sie für gewöhnlich höher fliegen und nördlicher leben als die DrachenJames Wyatt (2016), Plane Shift: Zendikar, Wizards of the Coast. Gemäß dem Dungeons & Dragons Setting Plane Shift: Zendikar haben eher kleinere Sceada auf Zendikar die selben Werte wie ein Pteranodon, größere hingegen wie ein RiesenadlerJames Wyatt (2016), Plane Shift: Zendikar, Wizards of the Coast. Trivia *"Sceaða" ist ein angelsächsisches Wort, welches so viel wie "Schädiger" oder "Feind" bedeutetElmar Seebold (1970), Vergleichendes und etymologisches Wörterbuch der germanischen starken Verben, De Gruyter Mouton, ISBN 9789027907349. Bereits in Beowulf wurde es auf einen Drachen angewendet, der einmal als eald ūhtsceaða (dt. Alter Nacht-Schädiger) bezeichnet wird. **Vermutlich wurde es in der deutschen Version verwendet, da sowohl "Dragon" als auch "Drake" auf deutsch "Drache" bedeuten, wodurch man die beiden Typen nicht mehr hätte unterscheiden können. Quellen *Drake im Magic the Gathering Wiki Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Magic the Gathering Kategorie:Drachen in Kartenspielen Kategorie:Wyvern